Misty's Sweetcune
by tayelor
Summary: Misty attends a gym leader conference that gets her thinking. It sparks an idea... MistyXsuicune
1. Chapter 1

**Misty's Sweetcune**

The feiry orange-haired girl couldn't stop squirming in her seat. On the other side of the table sat Ben, the sexiest gym leader alive. Misty's thoughts right now ranged between things she wanted to do to him and things she wanted him to do to her. She was interrupted from a thought involving whipped cream when she felt her Suicune's nose between her legs. The big dog had been sitting beneath the table with its head on her feet and she hadn't even noticed it stir. He probably smelled her arousal... Her thoughts were confirmed when she saw his long, unsheathed cock.

"Suicune, NO! Bad boy!" The dog layed back down and whimpered.

"Alright, everyone! Welcome to this year's annual gym leader conference being held here in the spectacular Johto region! Let's get started", the speaker was young, in her 20s, had blue hair and a nice rack. "the first issue we wanted to address is the growing popularity of sexual encounters between pokemon and humans. The absolute tidal wave that started out as simple blog ideas has progressed to actual physical action and today even underground...er... sex tapes and pornographic magazines depicting pokemon. They are rather expensive and difficult to obtain but they are out see more and more every day. Our problem? The lack of laws against such activities. Being gym leaders, it is necesary for us to be the leaders in the anti poke-human movement. I strongly believe that it is up to us, being celebrities of the pokemon world, and having such great images and reputations." One man stood up. He was a few seats down from me and absolutely immense with muscle.

"so, it's okay for us to love pokemon mentally but not physically?"

"Well, pokemon are not.." she was cut off by the muscle man.

"Pokemon are captured by us, against their will, to do exactly as we please when it comes to battle. Everything else they do is entirely of their own accord!" a few "Yeah"'s rang out.

"If my Golduck is in heat and I don't want her to get pregnant, it isn't okay for me to help her the way she helps me? In addition, I Love her!" another man stood up.

"If my wartortle knows what I want..yknow, that way... and she wants to take care of me, by HER OWN decision, she can't because you started some movement that says so? Pokemon minds are just as, if not more, intelligent and developed as our own, depending on the type. They can make their own choices!" the blue haired lady spoke up again.

"Now you listen here, if you don't wanna be in agreement that's quite alright, but you keep your mouths closed! We have reputations to protect!"

"But what if we wanna be the first Pro poke-human movement, huh?!" the room was suddenly full of arguement and shouting.

"Hey! Hey everyone! everyone QUIEEEEEET! Thank you. Look, how about we all just take the rest of the meeting off so we can cool down and make our own individual minds up with no outside influence. we'll continue this tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

_this chapter contains explicit sex between a male pokemon and a female human and female self-pleasuring._

**Chapter Two**

Misty and her Suicune walked through the woods to the small lakeshore where they had set up their tent. Misty's sleeping bag was outside of the tent on the soft sand where she had decided to sleep next to her dog last night. Suicune nudged Misty's hand and indicated to the woods.

"alright boy, just be back by dark okay?" That only gave him roughly two hours. He grunted in response and took off into the woods.

"Be safe boy!" She watched as her best friend disappeared between the trees. With a sigh, Misty unbuttoned her shorts and let them fall to the ground along with her tshirt. In just her deep red bikini, Misty lay on the sleeping bag, hands clasped behind her head, knees in the air. She thought about the earlier events of the day and her train of thoughts eventually led her to her Suicune's erection beneath the table. An erection that, not on purpose, she herself had caused. Maybe her Suicune liked her in... That.. way? No, there was no way. She chastised herself for her crazy thoughts. Pokemon are simply aroused by the smell of a female in heat, that's just the way it was. Misty brushed it off and again found herself thinking of her Pokemon's rather.. large.. cock... Not unlike a human's, the only differences were Suicune's penis had been thicker and longer, probably a good 12 inches and perhaps too thick for her to grasp in her hand. The head had also been less pronounced, and more just one unbroken, flowing member. Without her noticing, Misty's hand had traveled down her torso and was now resting above her scantily clad lady area.. She started rubbing herself lightly through the thin fabric as soft gasps escaped her. Soon much more than aroused, Misty pulled at the ties at her hips and the fabric fell apart. Misty wasted no time in beginning to finger fuck herself, her extreme wetness lubricaing herself. She thought of Suicune's big cock shoved in her pussy as she worked herself, and soon her channel was tightening and releasing more fluid. She moaned throught her orgam as her juice coated the sleeing bag beneath her. When she trusted herself to stand up, Misty untied her top, allowing her breasts to bounce free, and walked to the water line. She walked in slowly, savoring the feeling of the lukewarm water on her calves, then thighs, until she was up to her neck in water. She washed herself down there, rubbing at her thighs and private areas and then working her way down to her toes and feet. She ended with her hair, letting it fall in wet curtains around her. With long graceful strokes, Misty swam her way to the sandbar where there were plenty of freshwater pokemon playing. Omanytes, Poliwhorls, and others joined her in her swim, racing around her in circles and leaping high into the air. Misty could watch them forever and never grow tired of their playful games. Hours passed, and the air was rapidly chilling along with the water temperature. Misty knew it was time to go back. When she returned to the shallows, she realized that she was still stark naked, and there her Suicune was, lounging in the sand... shit. Coyly, misty emerged slowly from the water, the liquid smoothly dripping off her svelte form. her Suiune picked his head up and watched as Misty climbed into the tent to grab a towel. Misty emerged with it tightly wrapped around her, her hardened nipples showing through the cheap fabric. Misty's Suicune had stood up and was sniffing at her sleeping bag with its cock hanging low and hard between its powerful hind legs. Misty gasped and felt herself again grow wet. Suiune lifted its head up and looked at her before walking over and taking her towel between its teeth and ripping it off.

"Suicune! No! I...I.." Suicunes nose had found its way between her legs and was sniffing at her. He took a big lick and Misty no longer had the will to resist. She got on her knees, turned around, and bent over, assuming the position. Suicune took one last sniff and mounted her, his cock brushing her belly. He proded around, unable to get at her good spot, until Misty grabbed hold and positioned it at her entrance. He sunk himself in in one thrust, and Misty threw her head back and screamed in ecstasy. The cock was so big, so long, so thick... it was heaven... Suicune grunted and began thrusting in and out of his master's tight hole rapidly. There was a constant weak stream of cum dripping from the pokemon's cock, lubricating him and allowing him to thrust harder. She knew that the real reaso was for pregnancy, but of course humans and pokemon couldn't co-create. Misty began thrusing her hips back to meet the big dog's thrusts, his cock almost constantly buried in her pussy thanks to his quick thrusts. Misty began squirting her cum all over her dog's cock and balls, and she new she was early but she didn't care. It was the best thing she had ever felt in her life... Her suicune kept on working her pussy with his massive cock and Misty continued her backwards hip thrusting to meet him. Misty knew he was close when he started grunting and she felt him slightly thumping his back leg.. When Suicune growled loudly and stilled, Misty braced herself for the huge load that would come. Two shots, and Misty felt like her pussy would drown in the stuff. A few more and Misty came again, coating his cock in another layer. It took a full 30 secons for Suicune to stop. And when he did, Misty lay down on the ground, and her Suicune snuggled her close, and they dozed off, happy and contented. Misty knew what her stand would be at tomorrow's gathering.


End file.
